Behind Her Armor
by Light Mega Z
Summary: Everyone in Paris knows her as Ladybug, the fearless superheroine. But what the others don't know, behind her mask, behind her suit, behind her armor, she is just your ordinary girl. One shot. Song fic. After Miracle Queen.


**Hello _everyone! _Light Mega Z here! So this is my first one shot to which coincidentally a song fic. I just watch this noon show and the one who revive this song sing it and I suddenly think about Marinette/Ladybug. And this song is perfectly suit with her because of her state now.**

**This is a post Miracle Queen.**

**Acknowledgment to Miraculousfanlove and MiraculousFlexyGirl for beta.**

**So I'm giving you, The Warrior Is A Child by Gary Valenciano**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir and the song "The Warrior Is A Child". Those belongs to Zag and Thomas Astruc and Gary Valenciano (who revive the song) respectfully.**

* * *

Narration

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Singing**

_**Thought as singing**_

* * *

**Behind Her Armor**

Marinette jolted awake in a cold sweat. She had another nightmare that kept haunting her, following her for many weeks. She checked the time on her table. 2:45 AM.

She hugged herself and look to the hidden compartment she and Tikki had made for the most valuable thing she owned. The miracle box.

_Right._ She was the guardian. Everyone was counting on her. She _needed_ to be the flawless superheroine.

**Lately I've been winning battles left and right**

If she screwed up Paris would be gone. Just like that. She was the first domino of the population. She had to stand strong. She is eternally grateful for Cat Noir, her protector. She is grateful that he puts himself in danger for her. But, she knows he can't be there forever.

**But even winners can get wounded in the fight**

She remembers how painful all the punches and kicks she received were, but what hurt her the most is she can't stop the kicks flying at others. It hurts her that she has to fight them. It hurts her that Chat must always sacrifice himself for her. It hurts her that those poor people, friends, and even her own family can't resist and are forced to fight.

Marinette stands up and climbs up the stairs to her balcony. Tikki wakes up from the noise and follows her.

Up on her balcony, she sees her town, the very town she lives, the very town she's protecting.

**People say that I'm amazing**

She chuckled, but it lacked humor.

**I'm strong beyond my years**

**But they don't see inside of me**

**I'm hiding all the tears**

"They don't need to know that." Marinette muttered so quietly Tikki almost didn't notice.

**They don't know that I go running home when I fall down**

Every time she feels failure, she ran to her room and slumped to her bed, and cried there. They don't know that, and they shouldn't know that. Ladybug is the image of hope, they will be devastated if they saw Ladybug broken.

**They don't know who picks me up when no one is around**

Marinette thought about her friends, her family, and Chat Noir... They're the one who always backed her up in her sad days. But Chat is the one who picks her up as Ladybug, when she messed up, he is the strong one.

But she frowned when she remembers how they think about Chat, they were always think Ladybug is the one who is strong, confident.

**I drop my sword and cry for just a while**

A single tear dropped down from her left eye. She carefully wiped it, and looked above.

**'Cause deep inside this armor**

**The warrior is a child**

Marinette looked to Tikki, the kwami of creation hugged her owner's cheek, she went back to her eyesight and nodded, knowing what she wants at the moment.

_She is the best._ Marinette thought as she transformed.

* * *

Ladybug is now running around the Paris watching all the sights before her.

**Unafraid because His armor is the best**

**But even soldiers need a quiet place to rest**

One of the many things she wants. But it seems Hawkmoth doesn't have the word rest in his vocabulary.

**People say that I'm amazing**

She got passed with people who are still awake in this city. All of them wave to her as she swings pass, she can see glimpses of awe in their eyes.

**_I never face retreat_**

Ladybug saw one of the teens mimicking her battles, raising his right fist as if he says no retreating.

**_But they don't see the enemies_**

**_That lay me at His feet_**

_If they only they know the danger we faced..._ She thought as the teens mimicking a victory after battle.

Ladybug waved at them and the people she passed back and forced a smile, they don't seem to notice her mood, and her fake smile. She was relieved that they didn't notice it, but even if they did notice it, she just shrugged it off. She didn't care anyway.

**They don't know that I go running home when I fall down**

**They don't know who picks me up when no one is around**

**I drop my sword and cry for just a while**

Ladybug can feel her eyes getting wet, her sight getting blurred and she quickly wiped those away.

**'Cause deep inside this armor**

**The warrior is a child**

Ladybug reach the Eiffel Tower, and she stand in the place that she and Chat meet in some battle, the place where she declared to all of Paris her promise.

**They don't know that I go running home when I fall down**

**They don't know who picks me up when no one is around**

She wants to scream this to the whole world, she wants to let them know that despite being the protector, the savior, the heroine, the warrior of this town, she can fall down, she needs someone to pick her up, she gets scared, she's just a child.

**I drop my sword and look up for a smile**

Somehow she was able to make a little smile, imagining all she helped and the smiles she saw in her job.

**Because deep inside this armor**

Her smile suddenly dropped, as she stares at her both hands that were covered by her suit.

**Deep inside this armor**

**Deep inside this armor**

Ladybug's knee lost its strengths and she dropped, as she hugged herself.

**The warrior is a Child**

At that point, the sun is starting to rise, but Ladybug doesn't have the strength to move at this moment.

"M'lady?" Ladybug spun to see Chat Noir, giving her a sympathetic smile.

She quickly stands up and wiped the tears that are starting to fall. "Hey Chat." She said and forced a smile.

Chat frowned, as if he already know what she is thinking. "You could always tell me anything, right?" He offered a sad smile.

And there, she loses it, the dam breaks free and the water she held back finally fell. Chat Noir rushes to her side and hug Ladybug, giving all the time she needs.

Maybe for once, she can be herself here. She wants this, she _needs_ this.

"I'm here m'lady. I will always be here." He continues to comfort her as the sun makes its shine and shining on them.

* * *

**And finished.**

**You know everyone, after I watch the finale of Season 3, I got pondered for a good moments and asked myself, "What is the reason I like this show?" Then I go back to the very beginning, and I remember, because its exciting, hilarious, and can be relatable. But the real reason? Because this is practically showing our everyday life as humans.**

**If Marinette is a real person, she gained all of my respect despite her bad choices in this season. She give and give and give, we saw her flaws and her mistakes. But can you blame her? All she do is to serve and always think of others, when she think of herself, its really hard to get what she wants, even what she _needs._ **

**Just like her, we are all warriors, we fight everyday of any problem that comes, but sometimes we need to admitted even to ourselves; we get tired. Marinette admitted that despite enjoying and happy to protect the city she loved, she gets tired too, she's just a human, for crying out loud! She's still 14 or 15! That's a big responsibility!**

**Think of what you think this is, but I respect Marinette and think of her the moment I suddenly heard this song.**

**So yeah! That's all I can say here! I need to let this out after I watch Heart Hunter and Miracle Queen.**

**Stay Connected! Peace Out!**


End file.
